


Quiet day

by Khylara



Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Quiet days are the best days. Prompt - bedroom
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601686
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Quiet day

**Author's Note:**

> New series! As I imagine Pete has a fairly big house, I'm celebrating it by having the boys do sexy things in every single room. As I curently have a list of 13 rooms, we're going to be here for awhile. And if you happen to name a room that's not on the list, I'll write it for you!

Pete watched as Patrick moved around the kitchen, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of his lover's natural grace. "Hey beautiful."

Patrick looked up and smiled, blushing a little at the nickname. "Hey yourself," he said as he stepped into the circle of Pete's outstretched arms. "What are you up to? It's late for you."

"And early for you," Pete commented, looking at the clock by the bookcases. It was past one in the afternoon. Patrick usually slept until at least three on their days off. "Everything okay?"

Pete nodded as he pulled Patrick into a kiss. "Just thinking, that's all," he said, smiling.

"About what?"

"About stuff like how much I love you. How lucky I am to have you," he said softly, brushing a finger over Patrick's cheek. He planted a kiss in his bright hair. "You really are amazing."

"So are you." Reluctantly, Patrick drew away and reached up to pull a mug off the shelf. "I'm making tea.Do you want any?"

Pete made a face as he shook his head. "Nope. That's all you. I'll stick to coffee." He put the pot on as Patrick filled the kettle. 

Soon they were both sitting at the kitchen table. "Plans?" Patrick asked as he spooned honey into his cup.

"Not today," Pete said as he stirred sugar into his. "Quiet day. At least that was what I was hoping for."

Patrick nodded. "I like those kind of days," he said. He paused. "We could always go back to bed."

"And I definitely like that idea," he said as he got up from his chair. "Come on, baby. Upstairs. Before I think of a way to punish you."

Patrick shook his head even as he smiled. "Nothing like that. Okay?"

Contrite, Pete drew him back into his arms. "Sorry, Pattycakes."

"It's okay. I just perfer you on a more equal footing." Taking Pete's hand in his, he led the bassist up the stairs.

Spring sunlight spilled through the windows and onto the bed, warming the sheets as they sat back down. Patrick sighed as Pete brgan kissing his way down his neck and over his throat. "Pete...please..."

"So beautiful," Pete said as he moved lower, laying Patrick back down against the pillows. "You're absolotely perfect." He paused in between kisses. "But you'd be even more so if you took off your fucking clothes."

Patrick stripped. "Your turn," he said, laying back down as he plucked at Pete's shirt.

Pete's clothes joined his on the floor moments later. He took the singer back into his arms, his eyes bright. "Tell me what you want," he said, pulling him even closer. "I'll do anything."

"Want you," Patrick said. "Want you all over me."

"Easy enough," Pete said as he pressed the entire length of his body against Patrick's. "Like this?"

"Perfect." Patrick began to move. "God, yes."

"Yes," Pete echoed, moving as well. He groaned, giving Patrick a bruising kiss as he grinded himself against his lover's frame. "So good...so amazing...so fucking perfect."

"Yes," Patrick managed to repeat, choking on the word. "Please...more..."

He gritted his teeth as pleasure spiked through him. So close. "Close...so damn close...want you with me...Pete..."

"Patrick!" Pete cried out, trowing his head back as he came all over Patrick's fingers. Digging his hands into thr comforter, Patrick clung as his own orgasm overtook him. "Patrick...my baby..."

"Pete," Patrick breathed as he clung to the bassist. "Love you, Love you so much." His eyes opened as he Pete kissed him again for good measure. "My love..."

patrick opened his eyes and gigled. "So much for our quiet day," he mused. 

"Day isn't over yet, baby mine," Pete reminded him with a grin. "How about I fuck you so hard that the neighbors five miles over the hill call the cops on us?" 

A delighted smile was his answer. 


End file.
